


Day Fifteen: Abstract

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I dont really know how to tag anything, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: Out of everything in the universe love, pain, and art are the most abstract things to ever exist. All are open for interpretation and all are different for each individual, they are also there to teach a lesson or tell a story that intertwines.





	Day Fifteen: Abstract

Out of everything in the universe love, pain, and art are the most abstract things to ever exist. All are open for interpretation and all are different for each individual, they are also there to teach a lesson or tell a story that intertwines.   
Keith is walking through the halls of the castle on closer to the parts that are never used when he stumbles across a room, it looks like an observatory deck, but upon the walls is what catches his attention; paintings faded with time with the image mostly intact. One he sees an Altean woman who is easy enough to pinpoint has Allura’s mother. Another is of Allura’s mom and Alfor. The next is a family portrait, whoever painted this must have held the royal family in high regards just from the focus. However the next one that Keith looks at makes him wonder how a great team can fall apart, this one shows the old Paladins. Zarkon, Alfor, and the other three whose names Keith can’t recall. Whenever he gets to the next wall he can tell that’s when everything started to change, the colors are dark compared to Zarkon’s armor, that’s not the main thing in this one the ruler of the Galra Empire is standing next to an Altean woman who looks vaguely sick. The last picture is torn like somebody ran their nails through it. Getting to the easel his heart warms at the sight. It’s a portrait of the current Paladins, Keith himself leaning slightly against Shiro, who was his arms wrapped around Keith and Hunk’s shoulders. Pidge is standing in front of Lance who is smiling at the Green Paladin. Allura is standing on the far left looking regal has ever and it almost looks like it was taken with a camera if not for the paint laying about.   
“Keith? What are you doing here?” It’s Coran and the Red Paladin turns facing the older Altean.   
“I was exploring the ship and found this room. Coran did you paint these?”  
“I did.”  
“They’re really good.” Honestly, nothing should surprise him at this point but Coran being a secret artist tops the cake.   
“Thank you, and Keith would you not mention this to the others.”   
“I won’t say a word,” Keith promises.  
\---------  
“Keith!” Shiro shouts has the Red Lion takes another hit. “Keith, are you there?” The other end is static.   
“He’s dead out there, Shiro what do we do?” Lance asks freezing another fighter jet going towards the lion.  
“Hunk, you grab the Red Lion and get back to the ship. Lance, you, me, and Pidge will cover them.” Yellow isn’t the fastest but it’s the only one big enough besides Black to transport the other lions, and the team needs him no matter how bad he wants to go to Keith. Before Hunk could get there, there’s a pulsing sound and Hunk saying.   
“Guys I think something’s happening to the Red Lion.” Suddenly there’s a flash of red and its particle barrier is up.   
“Change of plan.” He almost says form Voltron out of habit but they’re a lion down and he doesn’t know if it will work with one paladin unconscious. By the end of the fight, they are all exhausted and Red’s particle barrier is down, so Shiro carries the other lion back to the castle where Keith is rushed out of the hangar leaving the lions to themselves, their essence taking a physical form.  
“What was that Red?” Blue asks looking at her sister.  
“I was doing my job protecting my paladin.”  
“You nearly cost the whole fight.” The Red Lion turns quickly snarling at the bigger one.  
“If I didn’t put up my barrier you would have been down two paladins instead of one; the castle was under heavy fire and Yellow isn’t built for speed.”  
“She’s fast enough. Maybe you’re the slow one after all your paladin always ends up floating in space.” Red knows that’s not true she was the most agile one out of all of them, but that doesn’t stop her from lashing out.   
“Don’t you dare accuse me of not taking care of my Paladin. Remember your last Paladin?” Blue and she are standing eye to eye.  
“You want to go that way, at least I didn’t abandoned mine before they died.” Red pounces and Black decides it’s time to intervene.   
“That’s enough, the both of you. Red, Blue couldn’t help her last paladin because she was incapacitated. And Blue, Red didn’t abandon King Alfor she was taken before he could send the rest of us off.” 10,000 years and Black still wonders if her sisters are ever going to get along. Red turns away going to her own hangar. Blue lets out an equalivlant of a sigh before returning to her own. Green and Yellow watch the interaction quietly.   
“Anything, you want to say?” Black asks the other two.   
“They’re almost as bad as their cubs.” Green says stretching out.   
“Agreed.” Yellow comments curling around the smaller lion.  
Red is brooding when her hangar door opens, and Blue strolls in.  
“I’m sorry about earlier.” They say at the same time.  
“You take good care of your cubs, we both do but sometimes I doubt myself.” Red admits, and Blue rubs her face against hers scenting is the technical term.   
“Love you too, Red.”  
Shiro is standing next to Lance whose face is scrunched up has if in pain.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine; I think Red and Blue are having another argument.” And that explains why he can feel Black’s rising annoyance.  
“They’re almost as bad as you and Keith.”  
“That’s not…That’s probably true.”  
“You four need to sit down and talk it out.”  
“You do know the reason I pick on Keith so much is because I’ve started to see him as a brother. And sometime I forget he’s not used to it but he gives it right back and it’s just nice to have some family again.” Shiro puts his arm over Lance’s shoulder pulling him into a hug both looking at the figure in the pod.   
“I know buddy, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of ideas so if you guys have any that you aren't going to use please let me know.


End file.
